


The Way Home

by Jadedphase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, General fluff, M/M, Monty contemplates, but Jasper knows the best answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedphase/pseuds/Jadedphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between the heavens above and the ground below, Monty contemplates the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Home

Monty’s eyes traced the stars, dredging up knowledge half forgotten; the image of his mother sitting at the table with a book spread open while a much younger version of himself peered in at the charts on the pages.  
Down below, before people had lived among them, the stars had shown them the way back home and while she explained it he listened with rapt attention. He had never thought back then that would do him much good to know but that hardly stopped Monty from wanting to because she wanted to teach him.

Sometimes being wrong wasn’t a bad thing, there was a very real sort of comfort in being able to stare upward into the night and feel like he could follow the path of those lights to where he needed to go.  
Of course it would take some getting used to seeing that map in his mind from the ground view rather than amid those stars, but if nothing else Monty enjoyed a challenge.

And somewhere up there keeping those lights company his parents were waiting and hopeful that the lessons they’d taught him would keep him sate and sound until they could once again reach him.  
He would be there, he was determined to, and it wasn’t going to be too much longer to wait.

He stretched then, feeling the grass curling under his back where he lay, dropping his fingers to run through the dew-damp blades with a lazy yawn. It was so very easy to sink into that soft greenery and feel hidden from the rest of the world and the problems it held, if only for a little while.

The grass below would give him a soft bed and the stars above would guide him home; to Monty it was that simple.

"What’re you doing?"

The words nudged Monty’s eyes from the sky and tipped his head to the side to search out the owner of the voice, making out the outline of Jasper in the darkness. It was difficult to mistake him for too many other people, at least it was for Monty.  
And the next instant the ground beside him was occupied by the tangle of limbs and slack body, chin jerked upward to follow Monty’s gaze when he turned it back to the night above them.

"Still out here doing that?" Jasper yawned and stretched his arms high, hands clasped and tiny pops and cracks betraying the stiffness of his joints, "I get it, but it’s a lot to expect that a bunch of little lights are going to help you get home if you need to."

Of course Jasper felt that way though, he had stopped looking to the skies once he’d decided there wasn’t much good left up there and little more than a world that could end up forgetting all of them down on Earth.

"You have a better idea?" Monty questioned, curious as to what comical or random answer he was going to receive from the guy who had thought a stick could make him invisible.

"Sure," the bob of Jasper’s head was exaggerated on purpose when he replied, "not even a question about how to find my way home again."

Monty’s eyebrow hitched up just barely, the conviction in his best friend’s voice made Monty wonder just what sort of secret he may have found to be so certain of.

"Oh yeah?" Trying to keep the tone of curiosity down was a battle Monty was too lazy to fight. "What?"

Jasper finished his lengthy stretching and dropped lightly down, arms folded behind his head and resting his shoulders against Monty’s side, “I’ll just look for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by the prompt; "Lying in the Grass".


End file.
